Love, Lust, and Eternal Beauty
by Merci-sama
Summary: Mercury, a simple girl from Australia who met a tragic fate, soon arrives in Equestria to find out that she actually belongs to this world. Through time she will meet new friends, new enemies, new changes, and oh so many other things. Will she be able to uncover the mystery behind her existence as well as the mystery of why humans from Earth are starting to arrive in Equestria?
1. Chapter 1

( Mercury's POV )

11:00 pm

Location: Somewhere in Australia

I look around for a moment, knowing how late it was. An unusual gust of freezing wind brushed against me, giving me a sense of slight worry. I watch as multiple cars pass by at fast speeds, not noticing for the moment that there was a cat walking towards me.

"I hope that Harvest is still home…" I say, now noticing the cat as it was in the middle of the street.

"Wait a moment… Why is that cat-" A loud, dying meow was heard, followed by one large cracking sound.

"!" I quickly run into the middle of the road, knowing it was quite the stupid idea. I didn't realize that I was standing on the side of the road were cars were still driving.

SMASH!

I was in a void of darkness, hearing the faint cries of my friends, along with people that stopped to witness the scene. I sigh softly, remembering how my second brother died the exact same way.

"I guess I won't be able to carry on the Scratch family name any more… " The faint cries slowly come to a stop.

"Daughter…" I realized whose voice it was at an instant.

"C- Celestia…?" I call back with a small stutter.

"Wake up… Daughter…" I didn't know what was going on, or why Princess Celestia was calling me 'Daughter'. I kind of like it though. I don't exactly know why I do but, I just do. I blacked out after that.

I feel someone, or something, jumping on me, causing me to groan softly.

"What happened…?" I thought to myself as I slowly open my eyes. My vision was a bit blurry from the "sleep" I had.

"Mommy! Mommy! I found her!" I hear a feminine voice say.

"H- Huh…?" I groan softly again, noticing that my vision was now clear. I start to look around in panic before looking back at the filly?

"Um… Who are you?" I asked in a slightly dumbfounded tone.

"Well, silly filly~ I'm your sister, Harvest!~" I widen my eyes at the name.

"H- Harvest… She died too…" I look at Harvest, seeing Celestia walk up to me.

"Daughter. You have finally awoken from your slumber," Celestia says with a smile.

"C- Cele- I- I mean… Mother," I say with a small smile.

( Celestia's POV )

4 hours later…

Location: Mercury's Room, Canterlot Castle, Equestria

I looked at my daughter as she explained what happened to her on Earth, feeling a bit bad for sending her on such an adventure.

"Wow… I'm sorry for doing that, Mercury..." I say, noticing that she hasn't changed back to her original form.

"Um… Mercury, you know you are still human right?" I tell her, silently chuckling at what she was wearing at the time.

Mercury blushes deeply, "I- I am?" She looks down for a second, letting out a loud yelp of embarrassment before looking back at me.

"C- Can you please turn me back into my pony form?" Mercury replied.

I nod with a smile before highlighting my daughter in a golden glow. A large flash was created, the magic taking its effect. As the flash soon disappears, Mercury was back in her younger pony form, but without her wings. She walks towards the mirror in her room.

Mercury looks in the mirror, noticing that her wings, along with a few of her features were gone. "Why are my wings…?"

I sigh, "If I returned you to your original state, you might get into a bad situation were flying will not help you. I think you know what I mean, Mercury," I explained to her.

Mercury nods, looking down at the outfit she was wearing, letting out a sigh, "I'm not exactly sure why I had a job at a maid café…"

I giggle softly, "You look cute in that maid outfit, Mercury~ I'm pretty sure when you find that special somepony you'll be wearing this~"

Mercury looks away, her cheeks now a deep crimson, "S- So what if I do wear it? Y- You don't know i- if I am going to find somepony…" She says, magically taking off the maid outfit and putting it in the closet.

I smile at her, "Well I'll be back later, Mercury. You just sit in your room and spruce things up."

I walk out of the room, closing the door behind me before returning to my seat in the throne room. I hum a small tune to myself as I wait for somepony to come in. My ears perk up, hearing the doors open to the throne room. A stallion, about the same size as Mercury, walks in. His navy blue colored mane a bit messy, and a bit of dirt on his light grey coat. His wings closed against the sides of his body. He walks towards me with a smile, not saying anything at the moment.

He looks up at me, asking, "Where's Luna?"

( Mercury's POV )

About 10 minutes later…

I secretly trot towards the throne room, peeking around the corner to scan the scene. I noticed the stallion that my mother was talking to, thinking that he might be a friend of Harvest's or somepony else. I let out a sigh of relief, knowing that he hasn't seen me. Yet. My ears perk up as he walks out of the throne room with Celestia, towards me. I panic, trying to gallop back to my room, accidentally tripping twice before actually getting back to my room.

I frown, feeling stupid for what I did, "Way to go, Merci… Failing to even talk to this mystery stallion to see who he is…" I complain before falling onto my bed.

"I have to think about how I am going to do this…" I say, muffled by my blanket, getting an idea out of nowhere.

"I got it!~" I yell, sitting up on my bed as I magically grab a notepad and a quill dipped in ink.

I start to write down the plan I decided on. My door opened slowly making me panic again, dropping the quill and the notepad. It was Harvest, Celestia, and the stallion that I saw earlier.

"E- Erm!~ W- What do you want?~" I ask quickly, trying to hide the notepad.

The two other mares giggle, not answering my question while me and 'him' stare at each other in silence. I was too focused on the stallion to see them slowly walk out of the room, leaving us two alone in my own room.

"W- Why is he staring at me like that…?" I think to myself, feeling like time has come to a complete stop, and somehow, I know that he is feeling it too.

( Nightfall's POV )

I look at the mare, unable to fully say anything at the moment. She looks away for a short moment in slight embarrassment. I couldn't exactly break the silence, not yet at least. So as I wait for a chance to break the silence, I think about her features. A long maroon-colored mane with some red highlights in a few areas. Her bangs slightly cover her eyes though. A golden-colored eye and a ruby-colored eye, probably formed by an accident of some sort. She was the same size as me so we might be the same age, I hope. She looks like she might have a shy personality so I better make sure not to force her to do anything she might not want to do.

"S- So. What's your name?" she asks to break the long silence that formed. Time starts to flow normally as she speaks.

"Well, my name is Nightfall but, most ponies call me Night. Um… What's your name?" I answer her with a cheerful smile.

She looks back at me, a small smile on her face, "My name is Mercury. You can call me, Merci though."

I become silent for a second, remembering the name from somewhere.

Mercury notices this, "So, want to continue our conversation outside in Luna's Garden? I'm pretty sure that Mother and Harvest are trying to listen in on us."

I nod, "Sure, I don't want to be getting eavesdropped on tonight."

Mercury smiles a bit wider, opening the window with her magic, "Well, shall we get going?"

I widen my eyes a bit in worry, "But you don't have wings, you might get hurt."

Mercury giggles softly, "Don't worry, Nighty. I'll be fine, just trust me."

I nod, walking towards the window, looking back at Mercury for a short moment before jumping out the window and spreading my wings. I hover above the ground, looking up at the window, worried about her getting hurt.

Mercury jumps out the window, coming down at fast speeds.

I quickly move towards the place where she might fall. She was getting closer and closer to the ground.

I call out as feeling her land into my fore-hooves, "M- Merci…"

She looks at me, speechless for the moment, "I- I… T- Thank you for catching me, Nighty."

I smile at her, "Well, shall we continue to Luna's Garden?"

She nods in response as I hover us to the ground.

"We are actually pretty close to Luna's Garden but, we do have a bit of walking to do," Mercury explains to me with a smile, "I also want to thank you again for catching me."

I saw a soft pink blush on her creamy white face as she says this, "No problem, Merci," I put her on the ground, closing my wings with a small smile on my face.

( Mercury's POV )

I didn't want him to put me down to be honest but, it would be rude of me to do that to him because it probably wouldn't feel right to him. I look at him, not knowing that I still had a soft pink blush across my face. I do remember him from somewhere back on Earth but, I don't know exactly where.

"So were you human before you came here?" I ask out to see if I may be right.

Nightfall looks at me with a bit of shock from the question, "Well… Yes, to be honest, I don't know how I got here. What about you?"

I sigh, "Well, when I died on Earth I had awoken here. Like you I don't know how I got here but I do enjoy it."

Nightfall smiles at me, "Well at least we are alive here. Though, I do hate leaving my friends behind."

I smile back at him, "They might come here soon enough. I can't promise you that most of them will come though."

Nightfall looks down for a second, "I understand."

I nod as we start to walk towards the back of the castle, thinking of something funny.

"So, Nighty," I get a bit closer to him.

Nightfall blushes a pink color, "Y- Yes?"

I giggle softly at his blush, playfully tugging on his tail with my magic before galloping ahead of him.

Nightfall lets out a soft yelp, "H- Hay!" He starts to gallop after me.

I laugh, still galloping away.

Nightfall tugs on my tail, pulling me back onto my flank.

"E- Eep!~" I call out in embarrassment.

Nightfall chuckles. "Opps~"

I quickly get off my flank, "T- That's not f- funny~"

Nightfall smiles, "We were playing, remember?~"

I grin, magically tugging on his tail before galloping away again, turning to the back of the castle.

Nightfall swiftly follows after me, laughing. "I'll get you~"

I giggle softly, "Not if you can't find me~" I gallop into Luna's Garden, looking for a place to hide.

Nightfall slowly sneaks up to me.

I climb up a tree that was close by, not noticing him.

Nightfall grabs my tail, pulling me off the tree, and causing me to fall onto him.

"U- Um… Sorry…~" I quickly get off him.

**_Author's Note: _**_I would like to thank Nightfall for beta reading this, helping me with a few things, and even letting me use his OC for the story. You are an awesome person, Nightfall. ;D Anyways, I do plan on keeping the story updated on both Fanfiction and FiMFiction, so don't worry about when the next chapter will be out and stuff like that. Also, I plan on adding more characters to the story in later chapters. So, if you do want to be added to the story then just PM me on Fanfiction, FiMFiction, or even Skype, if you have it._


	2. Chapter 2

**( Mercury's POV )**

Midnight

Luna's Garden, Canterlot, Equestria

I look up at the night sky, letting out a soft sigh. I was a bit tired from earlier, but it didn't look noticeable at the moment. Nightfall looks at me for a second, not knowing exactly what to say. A long silence flows over us. The only sound being emitted was the rustling leaves.

I hear something from behind me, my ears perking up. "Hm? What was that?" I say, breaking the silence between them.

Nightfall, whom was still next to me, was asleep, snoring softly.

I look at him, slowly getting up, "He's so cute when he sleeps~"

A royal guard walks up to me from behind, softly tapping my flank with their cold, armored hoof, "Miss?"

"E- Eep!" I quickly turn around, looking at the guard. "W- What do you want?" I ask in panic as I look at the guard's face. So, by the looks of it, this guard is a mare with navy blue armor that resembles the armor of Luna's guards except the crescent was replaced with two emeralds and a ruby. A pale green coat and soft blue eyes with a long, snow white mane that slightly covers most of her face.

The royal guard smiles at me, "Mercury, right?"

I nod, "Yes, that is my name. What do you need?"

The guard quickly bows, "Your mother would like to see you and Nightfall at once, Your Highness."

I look at her, blushing deeply when she called me that. "E- Erm…! J- Just let me wake up, Nighty but, before I do. What is your name, miss?"

The guard giggles softly, "The name's Nightingale, Your Highness."

I blush a bit deeper, "P- Please stop calling me that."

Nightingale giggles again, "But why, you are a Princess. And that stallion sleep over there must be your coltfriend."

I gulp in slight surprise, "H- He's not my coltfriend! Y- Yet…"

Nightingale nudges me, "Come on, go wake him up and make that stallion yours~"

I feel Nightingale start to push me towards him, "B- But Nightingale…!~"

Nightingale giggles softly, "You are asking him out~ I don't care how you do it but, you are doing it~"

I accidentally trip on my own hooves, falling onto Nightfall, an intense blush on my face.

Nightfall groans softly, finally waking up. He looks up at me, noticing the blush on my face, "Um… Did something happen in my sleep?"

Nightingale smiles at them, "She was trying to wake you up by licking your cheek~"

Nightfall blushes lightly, looking at me, "W- Were you?"

I quickly shake my head, "N- No! I- I wouldn't! I- I mean I was p- planning to but, not now~ E- Erm~" I look away in embarrassment.

"Ask him, Your Highness~" Nightingale says, playfully sticking her tongue out.

"Ask me what?" Nightfall asks in confusion, looking at me.

I sigh, "N- Nightfall, will you g- go out with m- me?"

Nightfall says nothing, thinking about the answer he could give me. An intense blush forming on his face, "I- I don't know what to say…~"

Nightingale takes a step closer, "Well answer quickly~ We need to see Mercury's mother ASAP~"

Nightfall looks at me with a small, shy smile, "U- Um… Y- Yes~"

I look back at him, hugging him tightly, squealing softly, "T- Thank you, Nightie!~"

Nightfall chuckles, returning the tight hug, "No problem, Merci~"

Nightingale grins at the two. "Time to see Celly, you two~"

Nightfall and I blush, getting off each other before walking towards Nightingale.

Nightingale pushes them closer together, "Much better~"

I look at Nightfall, noticing that he was looking back at me. There were crimson red blushes on our faces. Nightingale looks back at them, smiling. After a small while, we were almost to the throne room. All three of us stayed silent, though I wasn't sure why Nightingale wasn't saying anything. I shrug it off, a bit nervous about what my Mother wanted.

5 minutes or so later…

The Royal Throne Room

Nightfall and I look at Celestia, gulping nervously. Nightingale snickers at them.

Celestia looks at me, smiling, "Mercury, I've heard about your latest achievement~ So I congratulate you with something special~"

I take a few steps forward, "What is this special thing?"

Celestia slowly gets off of her throne, walking towards her with a smile on her face, "Take a step closer."

I take a small step closer, looking up at her. To be honest, I didn't know what was going to happen to me.

Celestia highlighted me and Nightfall in a violet aura, creating a huge blinding flash.

"W- What's going on?!" Nightfall asks, shielding his eyes from the flash.

I stayed silent, starting to float off the ground. I say nothing as I start to feel myself growing something. As I fully grow something, the flash disappears at a slow pace.

Celestia hides something behind her, making sure the flash fully disappeared before speaking, "Nightingale, get a mirror for them please."

Nightingale nods, running to go get a mirror.

I look at Nightfall, noticing something different about him but, I don't tell him.

Nightfall looks back at me, noticing something different about me but, he didn't want to ruin her surprise.

Celestia looks at them, levitating the box towards them, "This is another present for you two."

The box reveals two crests, a silver crest with a sapphire trim, a sapphire, which was in the form of a crescent, in the middle of it. A ruby heart was surrounding the sapphire. The other crest was golden with a ruby trim, a ruby, which was in the form of a heart, in the middle of it. A sapphire crescent was on both sides of the ruby heart.

I gasp in surprise, "M- Mother… T- This are amazing!~" I look at Nightfall, "Nightie, look how beautiful these are~"

Nightfall says nothing for a moment to admire the crests. He looks at me, "These are beautiful but, not as beautiful as you~"

I feel an intense blush spread across my face.

Celestia smiles at the two, levitating and putting the crests onto them.

As Celestia does so, Nightingale comes back with a large mirror, smiling.

Nightingale puts the mirror down in front of us.

Nightfall and I look into the mirror, noticing our changes. Nightfall, now, had a slightly larger than average-sized horn. I, now, had a pair of long, elegant wings that softly were closed against my firm body.

Celestia looks at us. "Now, you are on your way to becoming your original selves."

I nod, smiling confidently, "Thank you, Mother."

Nightfall bows, "Thank you, Celestia."

Celestia nods, "Mercury, I must talk to you later. It's important."

Nightfall yawns softly, leaning towards me.

A blush slowly appears on my face, "Okay, Mother. Let me just take my Nightie to my room to rest."

Celestia smiles, "Take your time then~" She winks at me.

I feel my blush deepen a bit, putting a foreleg around Nightfall, "L- Let's get you into bed, Nightie~"

Nightfall looks at me, kissing my cheek with a smile, "Okay~" He lets out another soft yawn.

We walk out of the throne room and up the stairs to the second floor of the Castle.

Nightfall whispers in my ear, "I hope you return soon, I want to cuddle with you~"

We walk towards my room. The blush on my face getting deeper. Much, much deeper.

I open the door, holding it open for him, "I- I'll be back soon. Okay?"

Nightfall nods, "Okay~"

I close the door quickly, jumping down two flights of stairs, and almost smacking my face into a marble column.

Celestia widens her eyes at me in worry, "Be careful, Mercury."

I look up at her, "Sorry, Mother…," I walk into the throne room and towards my mother.

Celestia nods, "It's quite fine, Mercury. Now let's start are conversation," She smiles at me.

**( Celestia's POV )**

I look at my daughter, still smiling, "I want you to do something for me."

Mercury looks at me in wonder, "What is it? What do you want me to do?"

I give her a scroll, "For the time being, I want you and Nightfall to go to Ponyville to meet other ponies as well as befriend them. I also want to inform you that after tonight I will have your things sent to a specific cottage. The scroll will tell you the address of said cottage as well as specific ponies I would like you to meet."

Mercury widens her eyes, "W- Will I be able to contact you?"

I nod, "Yes, you can contact me through telepathy, and by writing to me. Either one is fine, Mercury."

Mercury smiles at me, "Thank you, Mother."

I remember something, giving her another scroll, "I almost forget about this…"

Mercury looks at the other scroll, "What is it?"

I chuckle softly, "It's a spell concealed in a scroll. When you open it, you will learn about a special spell."

Mercury looks at me in excitement and wonder, "C- Can I see what the spell is now?"

"You can but, I suggest you do it tomorrow. It will be better for you because you will be fully awake and refreshed from tonight. Now, go back to Nightfall and have a great rest," I say, holding back a soft yawn.

Mercury nods, quickly running upstairs and to her room.

I smile, walking back to my own room, "Well, time to go to sleep…"

I slowly climb into bed, slowly drifting into slumber. I didn't feel anything behind me for a brief moment.

"Oh, honey~" I hear a familiar voice whisper into my ear.

My ears perk up at an instant, turning around to face what was behind me, "I knew it would be you, Discord~"

Discord grins at me, advancing towards me a bit, "Well then, you know me well~"

I giggle, licking his cheek playfully, "I do~"

Discord climbs onto me, still grinning, "Good~"

I grin lustfully at him, "I know what we will be doing in a few minutes~"

**( Mercury's POV )**

About 5 seconds later…

I open the door to my room. The scene I saw made a blush appear on my face that was so intense that there was literally no way to hide it.

"N- Nightfall, w- what are you d- doing with my…!?~ E- Erm…~," I stutter.

Nightfall grins, "Oh nothing~" He tosses me the maid outfit that I had hidden in my closet.

I quickly grab it, "W- Where did- No… H- How did you find this?!~"

Nightfall chuckles, "It was pretty obvious to see~ Also, it was slightly showing too~ Anyways, I want you to wear it~"

I widen my eyes, shaking my head, "I- I won't do it~ I- I'm too embarrassed to…~"

Nightfall gets a bit closer to me, playfully begging, "Do it for me~"

I sigh softly, "Fine~ I will only do it because when you beg you look adorable~" I say as I magically put on the maid outfit.

Nightfall looks at me, suddenly speechless. A small trail of blood slowly leaking out of his nose.

I giggle softly, "Alright. So Celestia gave me a few things but, she said to not open one until tomorrow." I say as I open one scroll, reading it out loud.

The scroll says…

_Princess Mercury and Prince Nightfall,_

_I would love to inform you that as of tomorrow, at 1:00 pm, you two shall have a chariot with your things already packed. I'm informing you of this because the two of you are moving to Ponyville to meet new friends as well as the six ponies below:_

_Twilight Sparkle_

_Rainbow Dash_

_Pinkamena Diane Pie ( Pinkie Pie )_

_Fluttershy_

_Rarity_

_Applejack_

_You both can learn a few things from these ponies. Something that will help you two later on in your lives. You can stay in Ponyville for as long as you like._

_P.S. Harvest and Nightingale are going with you both. Since they won't leave me alone about it… '~'_

I smile at him, "Guess we are heading to Ponyville tomorrow, Nightie~"

Nightfall smiles back at me, "Oh really now?~"

I nod, "Yep~ Our things will be packed and be with us on a chariot~"

Nightfall giggles, "Then let us get some rest~ We'll need it~"

I put the two scrolls on my dresser before pouncing onto him. "Indeed~"

We tumble onto the bed, deep crimson blushes on our faces. I magically wrap a blanket around us so we can be a bit warmer than usual. Nightfall plants a soft, passionate kiss upon my muzzle, causing my blush to deepen quickly. I return the soft, passionate kiss, deepening at a slow pace. Nightfall didn't decide to break the kiss since the moment was just perfect for him. I look into his eyes, slowly breaking the kiss with a smile.

"We should rest~ So we aren't tired when the sun rises~" I say, as we slowly drift into a deep, everlasting slumber.


End file.
